Network operators can configure discontinuous receive (DRX) cycles differently for Circuit Switched (e.g., CS for voice) and Packet Switched (e.g., PS for data) operations. The DRX cycle determines the periodicity of the paging monitoring process. The longer the DRX cycle, the longer the user equipment (UE) is in a sleep state, and possibly the longer the time before user equipment responds to a page request. In a scenario where the network operator configures different DRX cycles for CS and PS operations, radio specifications require user equipment to use shorter DRX cycle for page monitoring.